Under Sky
by Dr. Jeremiah
Summary: Jack Darby became a part of something bigger than himself the day he met the Autobots. He had underestimated just how much of his life it would impact.


This is pretty much my first Transformers Story ever, so there is bound to be some pieces of OOC, especially regarding Arcee. Still, I tried. Takes place in season one TFP continuity.

Those moments pretty much made up for it. All the 'con dodging, the weird looks from the people in town, the mortal peril. Every now and then, when she was feeling accommodating, Arcee would take him for a drive. In a night, they would cover miles, until they were out in the deserts surrounding Jasper. The sky out there was clear as anything, and the sheer amount of stars was mind boggling. They had never formally discussed it, but he always brought a blanket. Then, they would just lay there, watching the sky.

When he thought she wasn't looking, Jack would sneak a glance at Arcee. The stars were stunning, but so was she. Sometimes, he would look over just in time to catch her eye, and turn back, as if he were somehow guilty.

It was really the sounds that relaxed him most. Utter silence, broken only by the nearly inaudible click-whir of Arcee's minute movement. Sometimes, if she was very still, he could make out the faint, muffled sound of her heart beat, with the faintest suggestion of electricity crackling, just beneath her metallic skin.

Nevada got chilly in the night, and when he got cold, Jack would scoot closer to Arcee, the warmth she put out in marked contrast to her skin, which by all appearance, should be frigid at this time of night. That always made him blush a bit, which only served to confuse him more. Sometimes, if Arcee was absolutely sure they would be safe, they would even stay out there, until she would inevitably wake him for the sunrise. The Titan was surprisingly gentle with him, and she was never harsh, or abrupt. With a light tap, she would rouse him from the blanket cocoon he was wrapped in, pressed up against her hip. He would yawn, and watch the sun come up. Then, as if some spell was broken, it was back to base, for a shower, then off to school. He was always tired those days, but it was worth it.

However, this particular night was different. A pall hung over Arcee, and he couldn't quite place what had changed. It was tangible, though, and it was nagging at his usual calm, and contentment.

Finally, just as he resolved to speak, Arcee cut him off.

"It's been a year.." She started, "since Cliffjumper died. We've gone through a lot since then, but it still feels like yesterday."

Jack felt pity well up inside him. Arcee was tough, but she had her vulnerabilities as well. Not that he would ever say that, of course, but she did.

"I could have given him back up. I offered. He said he could handle it. I believed him, the big lug."

Arcee rolled onto one elbow.

"You would have like Cliff. He was rough, but he was a good 'Bot. A good partner."

For his part, Jack listened silently, watching Arcee grieve. He didn't have anything to say to her. No experience he had came close to losing a partner like that.

" I like to think I've moved on, but it seems disrespectful to his memory, you know. Cliff was the second good 'Bot I've lost, and that's not easy to get over."

Smiling wanly, Arcee bumped her knuckle into Jack's shoulder.

"You make a pretty good Autobot yourself, you know."

Jack smiled, no real response to this in his mind. What he really wanted to do was give her a big, bear hug, but he was way too small for that. Instead, he patted her upper arm, the only part of her really in reach. She responded by lightly patting his head, still smiling , but with an unhappy light.

The rest of the night passed in silence, and Arcee lay down, curled up into an open fetal position. Jack did his best to maintain contact, even if it was just his hands on hers.

The next morning, they drove slowly and quietly back to base. Arcee was still upset, and she dropped Jack at base, before retiring, going full shutdown, for "system updates." Ratchet seemed to get it, and left her alone. Being a Sunday, Jack had nowhere to be, so he took up vigil, sitting in the top of the cherry picker, watching Arcee's dull optics.

Sighing, Jack wheeled the picker closer, until he was level with her face. Her mood infecting him, he ran a hand down her cheek plate. Acting on some strange impulse, he leaned in, to give her a simple peck on the cheek plate. As he did, her optics fluttered open, and he lost his balance in surprise. With a startled cry, he fell forward, only Arcee's instinctive catch saving him from splattering on the floor.

He laughed slightly, but realized there was no way to explain this away. Instead, he decided to voice some things he had been thinking in the last few hours.

With Arcee's optics trained on him, he nervously cleared his throat, and began.

"Now I may not be Cliffjumper, or Tailgate, but I'm your partner"

He swallowed.

I may not be big, or strong, but you and I, we go together, I'm Jack, and you're Arcee. I might not be a big, tough Autobot, but I try to watch out for you, like you watch out for me.

Arcee stared. This was huge. This was bizarre.

"This is sweet," she replied, still sad, but feeling better, "and your my Autobot. So you keep watching my back, and I'll watch yours."

With a slight, careful movement, Arcee picked Jack up, and placed him back in the cherry picker. Her lips quirked in a slight smile.

"Now, what was it you were trying to do a minute ago? I seem to have interrupted you."

Jack gulped. This was bizarre, but by the look of things, it would end well, for all involved.


End file.
